


let my love throw a spark (and have a little faith in me)

by GleefullyWicked



Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Post-Canon, Skinny Dipping, blair being the best wingman, lesbian sex powerpoint presentations, soft wooloowoos in love, stepril - Freeform, they made up after the lock-in, unsupervised horny teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefullyWicked/pseuds/GleefullyWicked
Summary: It's been three weeks since the lock-in from H-E double hockey sticks and Sterling and April are still trying to pick up where they left off. With a little guidance from The World's Best Sister, and an opportunity in the form of a weekend home alone, maybe they can finally get there.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Comments: 56
Kudos: 333





	let my love throw a spark (and have a little faith in me)

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I never intended on getting so invested in these two, and yet here we are. This one goes out to my discord peeps.

It’s a surprisingly quiet Friday afternoon, with no skips to chase or shifts at the yogurt shop. Sterling is doing her best at minding her own business, diligently doing her biology homework on her bed, and trying not to associate the scientific names of body parts with the all-encompassing force of nature that is April Stevens. She has to, or she’ll never get her work done because all she’ll be able to think about is the smell of Woman by Ralph Lauren and the feel of impossibly soft lips on hers.

She realizes too late that she’s already failed, so she’s not too upset when Blair comes barging into her room, laptop in hand. 

“Okay, so I did a little digging on the internet and I think I can officially call myself an expert on lesbian sex,” Blair announces all too loudly, considering their parents are just downstairs as she plops down on the bed beside Sterling, who glances anxiously at her doorway.

She half expects her mom to be standing there with questions she’s not quite ready to answer—not with all the other revelations that have come out lately regarding who she is—but thankfully, this isn’t the case. Only then does she lean in closer to Blair and whisper, “You  _ googled  _ lesbian sex?” She shouldn’t be surprised. Obviously, Blair with her complete lack of boundaries would take it upon herself to remedy Sterling’s admitted innocence regarding what she’ll (hopefully) end up doing with her girlfriend at some point. 

_ Are _ they girlfriends? After a short hiatus apart, they’ve spent most of the weeks since the lock-in sneaking around, and Sterling knows that people have started to question the way their dynamic at school has changed, but April isn’t ready for anything more than that, and Sterling is willing to hide if it means staying together. If there was ever any benefit to being kidnapped, she supposes that it has given her a new outlook on what’s important. More than anything does she want the world to know her heart belongs to one April Stevens, but if she can’t have that, then having her in secret will have to do.

“Surprisingly enough, the search results weren’t all porn.” Blair shrugs in a ‘who knew?’ sort of way and opens her laptop. “Anyway, I made you a PowerPoint to cover the basic points but the TLDR of it is basically fingers and mouths and sometimes dildos.”

Sterling grimaces at the word ‘dildos’ and just the conversation as a whole. “I  _ really  _ don’t like the idea of you knowing what April and I do when— _ if  _ we have sex. I mean, we’ve barely talked about it, and with her dad out of jail and everything, I’m afraid everything’s going to come crashing down any day now.”

“Or it won’t because A) her dad was going to get brought in anyway. If not by us then by someone else and B) Like that ball of toxic masculinity would ever admit to being taken down by two little girls.” Blair makes some decent points, but it doesn’t change the fact that when April finds out the truth (and she  _ will  _ find out, one way or another), she’ll probably hate Sterling forever, and justifiably so.

Sometimes Sterling wonders if the whole bounty hunting thing is really worth the ever-growing hole she’s dug herself into. No little white lie about her virginity or her sexuality could ever compare.

Blair playfully bumps her shoulder against Sterling’s. “Come on, you can’t tell me you haven’t at least thought about what kind of freaky stuff someone as twisted as April would be into.” 

Sterling rolls her eyes but blushes, thinking about the way April manhandling her at the forensics tournament caused a sexual awakening in her greater than any of the six instances of actual intercourse with Luke. “I mean… of course I’ve  _ thought  _ about it but it’s still really early and I’d never want her to feel like I’m pressuring her into anything.” This statement isn’t untrue, but it’s disregarding the fact that it had taken Sterling a solid 5 months from the point when she decided she was ready to have sex with Luke and when they actually did the deed. There was a great deal of painstaking planning involved. And bible study.

Blair gives her a look, as if to say, _ get real.  _ “What, like you pressured Luke into sticking his D into your V?” 

“Not cool,” Sterling says plainly, and for her part, her sister seems to feel at least a little bad about bringing it up. Especially after Sterling’s moment of weakness after the lock-in and then subsequently having to break Luke’s heart  _ again.  _ She may not be in love with him anymore, but he’s far too sweet to be given that kind of emotional whiplash.

“I’m sorry. It’s just… I’m so used to always being able to relate to you. This whole you liking girls thing is really new for me, and my God,  _ why  _ did it have to be  _ April _ ? You couldn’t have fallen for someone a little more fun? I could introduce you to like...half of my teammates.” Blair pulls out her phone, probably to show Sterling the eligible gay bachelorettes on the Willingham lacrosse team, but tempting as it may be, Sterling only has eyes for one surprisingly athletic perfectionist. 

“April is fun, you just don’t know her like I do.”

Blair scoffs. “And thank Christ for that. Even so, I’m gonna help you be fully informed for when the time comes that you should have sapphic relations with the enemy.” She clicks on the PowerPoint file, and the NSFW photo she chose for the opening slide has Sterling blushing and turning away.

“You  _ seriously _ made a lesbian sex PowerPoint?” She asks, cautiously cutting her eyes back to the picture Blair definitely ripped off of PornHub.

“I did. And FYI, scissoring  _ is  _ a thing, it’s just not what poorly made lesbian cinema would lead you to believe it is.” Blair says this so matter-of-factly that it would be funny to Sterling, were it not coming from her sister.

“I think I’m starting to regret coming out to you.” She deadpans but reaches over to click the Next Slide button, regardless.

Blair smirks and lies back on the pillows while Sterling begins to read the bullet points on a slide titled  _ Fingering: The Basics.  _ “No, you’re not.”

A silence falls over the room for the next few minutes as Sterling continues reading, but soon her curiosity finally gets the better of her. “So… what  _ is  _ scissoring?”

Blair gestures to the slideshow. “You got about 20 slides before you get to that. Patience, grasshopper.”

Sterling rolls her eyes just as her phone buzzes on her nightstand. She reaches over and unlocks it, feeling her heart leap when she sees a text from April.

**I miss u. Busy tonight?**

Sterling quickly types out a reply with no hesitation.  **Nope. Just homework.**

“Is that her?” Blair asks, sitting up to look over Sterling’s shoulder.

“Uh, yeah.” Sterling holds up her phone for Blair to read the texts, knowing she won’t see anything damning unless she were to scroll up and see last night’s extra mushy goodnights, chock full of emojis.

**My parents are @ a therapy session. Wanna come over and keep me company? 😉 (but seriously, finish your HW first)**

Sterling is barely able to read the new text from April before Blair’s taking the phone out of her hand, reading it, and giggling. “Um, I don’t know about you, but that sounds like hook up code.”

“Really?” Sterling takes her phone back as she feels herself blush. She knows Blair and her slideshow have probably just gotten into her head, but a part of her sort of hopes she’s right, even if the thought of actually doing the do with April has her stomach doing summersaults.

“Has she ever asked you to come over to her house before?” Blair asks, raising an eyebrow, already knowing the answer, adding, “I mean, not counting all the pool parties we went to as kids and her mom made us eat cauliflower.”

Sterling bites her lip and looks down to avoid Blair’s eyes. She doesn’t know what’s wrong with her. It’s not like she’s even remotely a virgin or anything like that, but talking about this stuff where April is concerned is so different from Luke or anyone else. “I mean, no, but her parents are never not home.”

“And the second they’re not, she wants you over for some unsupervised quality time,” Blair says teasingly.

“Yeah and we’ve had plenty of that in other places and it’s never led anywhere past making out. Why would tonight be different?” Sterling says with a shrug, pushing down her feelings and finally typing up a reply.

**Sounds cool. Want me to pick up dinner?**

“Wine and dine her first. Classy.” Blair says, earning herself an elbow to the stomach before crumpling to the bed, whining in pain.

**Only if I can pick the place. Trying to get into ketosis.**

“She’s trying to give herself diabetes?!” Blair asks, having recovered enough to lean over Sterling’s shoulder again.

“No, she’s...I mean...I hope not.” Suddenly Sterling is concerned, thinking that she too has heard that word used in reference to Big Daddy’s blood sugar a time or two.

**That’s not a diabetes thing, right??**

There’s a short pause before she sees the dots indicating April is replying.

**Ketosis, not ketoacidosis, Sterl. Trying to build muscle mass.**

Sterling feels dumb now for even asking, but she’s also relieved and more than anything… “God, she’s so sexy.” She sighs, thinking of April’s lifting videos on Instagram.

Blair fake retches as Sterling types.

**Keto, right! Well, your wish is my command.**

She sends this just as April’s next text shows up.

**I’ll put in the order and send you the address to the place. Be here soon? 😘😘😘**

Nobody else could make unilateral takeout decisions seem okay to Sterling.

**Obvi** **_._ ** 😘😘😘😘😘

“Wow, that’s a lot of kissy emojis,” Blair says.

“Will you mind your own business now, please?” Sterling asks, getting up from the bed to change into something other than sweatpants and a worn-out t-shirt.

“Not until I know you at least have a playlist ready if the moment comes.” Blair follows her to the closet.

“Yeah, I guess I still have the one I made for me and Luke,” Sterling says with a shrug as she weighs her options for an outfit that's cute and something April would appreciate, but doesn’t look like she’s trying  _ too  _ hard. Truly, it’s a balancing act like no other.

Blair gasps in horror. “Sterling! You can’t use the sex playlist you made for your ex-boyfriend.” She thinks for a moment. “No, you know what, don’t even worry about it. I know your Spotify password. I can make you a new one.”

Sterling sighs. “Fine, I guess. Just no Nine Inch Nails.” But then a thought occurs to her. “Wait, are you the one who kept adding Tom Jones songs to my playlists?!”

“What? No… anyway, I should probably get to work on that playlist. Good luck tonight!” Blair’s about to make her escape when her path is suddenly blocked by the presence of their mother standing in the doorway.

“Good luck for what, exactly?” She asks, crossing her arms. Ever since the whole kidnapping thing, she’s been especially vigilant about knowing both of their whereabouts at all times, which has made bounty hunting and sneaking around for the occasional gay rendezvous more than a little tricky.

Sterling and Blair look to each other, twin telepathy always coming in handy in times like these.

_ “Just tell her you’re going over to April’s. I guarantee she’s too caught up in her heteronormative way of thinking to assume anything’s going on.” _

_ “Yeah, but what would I need luck for in that scenario? This is why I hate lying! Unless…” _

“I’m going over to April’s. We’re going to practice our debates for forensics.” Sterling says casually. After all, it’s rare when she and April  _ don’t  _ end up having a mock debate over something, so it’s not like she’s lying.

From behind Debbie’s back, Blair makes a lewd gesture with her hand and mouth that doesn’t even anatomically apply to the situation. Realizing her mistake, she amends it to one that makes Sterling’s eyes momentarily go wide before she focuses back on her mother, who can clearly tell something’s up.

“Since when are you and April back on good terms? Especially with that father of hers… I don’t know if I feel comfortable with you going over there.” Even Sterling must admit that this is a perfectly reasonable stance for any parent to take regarding their daughter being in the presence of a man like John Stevens, but right now it’s  _ incredibly _ inconvenient.

“Mom, it’s totally fine. Her parents won’t even be there.” Blair adds helpfully. Sure, typically admitting to being unsupervised wouldn’t go over well, but this is  _ April Stevens  _ that they’re talking about. No parent in their right mind would expect any impure funny business happening under her watch. Truly, there could be nobody better to carry on a secret relationship with.

Debbie frowns, looking between her daughters-- trying to suss out any obvious lies, probably. “Well, alright. But keep us posted. That girl’s always been...odd.” Their mother still seems unsure about the situation but there isn’t a clear cut reason for her to say no. And ever since the truth has come to light about her and Anderson lying about Sterling’s adoption all these years… she owes her this much.

Sterling nods dutifully. “You got it, Mom.”

With that, Debbie continues down the hall to her and Anderson’s room for whatever reason that brought her upstairs in the first place while Sterling and Blair breathe a collective sigh of relief.

* * *

Sterling’s never tried this particular restaurant before, but she’s sure it’s good based on the smells coming from the bag of food as she takes it up the walkway to April’s house and rings the doorbell. As she waits for her to answer, she takes the time to ponder the circumstances that led to here. A month ago, she would have never dreamed she would be eagerly standing on April Stevens’s doorstep with a bag of Korean BBQ, worried about if she looks good in her outfit or if she just looks like a knockoff Taylor Swift.

And yet, here she is, and when the door opens, there  _ she _ is. Hair in a loose ponytail, baby blue button-up untucked under a white cardigan, and beaming from ear to ear. Her April.

“Well, aren’t you the most beautiful Postmates driver I’ve ever seen?” She asks in that sweet, flirty tone of voice that has yet to lose even a hint of its luster for Sterling, who uses her free hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. 

“Thank you, Miss. But you should know that I only accept tips through the app or in kiss currency.” Sure, this conversation has the makings of a really bad porno, but they get so few chances to be like this with each other that Sterling has to take every opportunity she can.

April cocks an eyebrow and smirks. “Is that so?” She takes Sterling’s hand and pulls her into the house, getting up on her tiptoes and kissing her as the door swings shut behind them. There’s a sort of heat to it, the kind April reserves for occasions when she knows they don’t have to worry about someone walking in on them at any moment. Her tongue darts past Sterling’s lips into her mouth, but this proves to be more of a tease than anything else as she pulls away all too soon, with Sterling blindly chasing her lips to no avail. “Does that seem fair?” She asks, voice deep and...sultry?

There’s no way Sterling is going to survive the evening if this is how things are already going within the first few minutes. “You’re a very generous tipper,” She replies, blushing as she instinctively brings her fingers to her lips and revels in the fact that they are already slightly kiss-swollen.

“Naturally.” April takes the bag of food from her and motions to follow her to the kitchen.

Sterling has to give herself a mental cold shower as she composes herself and takes in her surroundings for the first time. The place hasn’t changed much since fifth grade, though the (many) pictures of April that adorn the walls have been updated. It’s spotless, like out of a Williams-Sonoma catalog; not dissimilar to the rest of the Stevens family’s external facade. As children, she felt sorry for April, who always seemed to live in fear of everything from making messes to making too much noise in this place that Sterling can now identify as a pleasant-looking prison.

“So how long is your parents’ therapy session?” Sterling asks as they enter the kitchen and April sets the bag on the center island counter and opens a drawer.

“All weekend. It’s sort of a retreat.” April says, producing a pair of scissors and cutting the tape holding the bag closed.

“And they just left you here?” Sterling asks as she watches April remove the foil-lined styrofoam containers of food. The concept of ever really being alone is foreign to her--she didn’t even get a womb to herself.

Oh, wait. Yes, she did.

The whole “Actually being Blair’s cousin” thing hasn’t fully set in for her, and she isn’t sure she ever wants it to. Sure, Dana may have given birth to her, but her parents will never stop being her parents, and Blair will never stop being her twin. Spending her entire life believing as much has to count for something, right?

April cocks an eyebrow, amused. “Yes? I’m fully capable of taking care of myself without their supervision. I’ve sort of been doing it for months now with all the stuff that’s been going on.”

“No, I know, it’s just… you have this house all to yourself… all weekend?” Sterling feels like there’s a lump in her throat as she swallows hard. Maybe, just maybe, Blair hadn’t been completely off-base in her assumption of April’s intentions this evening.

“Why did you think I invited you over?” April makes a face like she’s stating the obvious. And it  _ is _ obvious. God knows April’s mother wouldn’t want the school slut around to corrupt her daughter, and her father...well, that’s a conversation for another day. Even so, April’s demeanor doesn’t give away whether her motives extend beyond disliking the quiet. “And...I may have told them I would be staying at Hannah B’s. Now, are you ready for a culinary and cinematic experience, the likes of which you have never experienced?” 

The abrupt change of subject is almost certainly a result of April not wanting to talk about her parents anymore, and Sterling can hardly blame her, so she just lets herself be endeared by April’s penchant for taking things over the top. “That’s a lot of hype for takeout.”

“Yes, it is. But it’s takeout that we are going to eat in my dad’s home theater, breaking about four house rules in the process. Starting with-” She turns to the fridge and produces a six-pack of Diet Cokes, two of which she frees from their plastic rings. “-Caffeine after 5.”

“Who are you and what have you done with April?” Sterling asks, amused as she accepts the can but doesn’t crack it open just yet.

April rolls her eyes, smiling but then allowing it to fade. “I’m still me, It’s just… since my dad’s been back, I can’t help but question the idea of following every rule I’ve been given when clearly nobody else in the world does the same. My father sure as  _ fuck _ doesn’t.”

Sterling can hardly argue with that, but she’s amused with the execution, nonetheless. “Yeah, eating takeout in front of the tv is  _ really _ sticking it to the man.”

“It’s a step for me, okay? I’m not your sister,” April says defensively, checking inside the boxes and pushing two of them in Sterling’s direction.

“Thank god for that or this whole thing would just be gross.” Sterling giggles as April stares, unamused.

“I’m serious, Sterl. I’m not going to do anything that will make me wind up going to Kansas State or something similarly horrific. And I guess doing things I’m not supposed to is somewhat... exhilarating.” She smiles and oh so subtly bites her bottom lip, looking right into Sterling’s eyes, but Sterling doesn’t need telepathy to know what she wants.

Sterling doesn’t hesitate to make her way around the island, pulling April in for a kiss that somehow makes the one they shared in the foyer seem chaste in comparison. This whole thing they have together is, after all, technically against the rules, and yes, it  _ is  _ exhilarating. But while Sterling’s mouth and hands continue on autopilot, completely drunk on April’s taste and scent, she can’t help but get lost in how she ended up here, in this moment. 

This is April Stevens, one of her oldest friends. For the longest time, she was her enemy but looking back on it now, Sterling can’t help but wonder if what they have now was always bubbling just under the surface. That seems more likely than any alternative.

“But,” April says between kisses, sounding slightly out of breath, “I  _ am _ hungry.”

Sterling pulls back and smiles sheepishly, feeling more than a little lightheaded, but not from any kind of physical hunger. “Yeah, me too.”

* * *

“You know, I’m not complaining, like...at all, but when you invited me over to watch a movie, I totally thought it would be Star Wars,” Sterling says, nibbling on a galbi rib bone as Baby carries that watermelon into the staff party.

“You should know by now that I’m a multifaceted woman. And, actually, when this came out, critics called it ‘Star Wars for women.’” April states in a matter of fact sort of way as Sterling looks on in disgust.

“Man, the 80s really sucked. At least most dudes have to pretend to not be sexist now.” She adds the rib bone to the pile in the otherwise empty box.

April scoffs. “Don’t be naive. They’re all still sexist, they just don’t share it anymore.”

Sterling can’t totally argue with that, though she can think of one exception. “Luke’s not. I mean, he’s a lot of things, but I don’t think sexist is one of them.”

April makes a face. “That’s because Luke doesn’t have the  _ capacity _ for it.” At times, she’s so sweet with Sterling that she forgets who she’s dating.

“I guess that’s true,” Sterling admits, and she knows it’s generally a good rule of thumb to not bring up your exes with your current partner, but the thought of Luke brings a burning question she’s had for weeks back up to the surface. “So...did he ever ask you out like he told me he was going to?”

April appears surprised that Sterling is privy to this information, and she conspicuously clears her throat before answering curtly, still watching the projector screen. “He did.”

“Oh. Well that’s...oh.” A selfish part of Sterling had hoped maybe her kissing him in that one regrettable moment would have cleared away any lingering feelings Luke may have had for April, but that was apparently wrong, and she can’t help but worry that April might change her mind again if things were to get rough. It  _ is _ allowed, after all.

But then April turns her head and looks Sterling in the eye, leaving no room for other interpretation as she says, “I turned him down, obviously.”

The relief that washes over Sterling at that is something she didn’t realize how badly she needed until now. That night had truly been a nightmare, and she can’t stand the idea of any repeats of it, be it her girlfriend flirting with her ex-boyfriend, or being kidnapped by her aunt-mom. 

“It just wouldn’t be fair to any of us. Especially not him.” April adds, and Sterling nods, understanding what she means all too well.

Before she’d come groveling back, offering April a promise to continue on their relationship in secret, Sterling had truly considered if it would be so bad to be back with Luke. Sure, he isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed, but he’s sweet, and as Blair pointed out, he  _ does  _ love her. It’s just that the feelings she once had for him are gone now, and they have been since the forensics tournament. He deserves better than someone settling for him, whether they’re actually interested in boys or not. 

But then, April probably deserves someone who doesn’t keep so many secrets from her, and that’s a feeling that’s been weighing especially heavy on Sterling since she and April settled into good ol' John’s custom home theatre. With walls adorned with signed posters of movies ranging from Star Wars to Passion of the Christ and it smelling vaguely like cigar smoke, there’s no doubt at all whose space she’s currently existing in.

Sterling tries to shake the uneasy feeling and focus back on the movie, though that turns out to be a mistake, at least right now. “Oh, I hate this part!” She puts her hand on her face, peeking through her fingers as Johnny attempts to teach Baby to dance to Love Man. “The second-hand embarrassment. It burns!”

April chuckles. “Like you could do any better? I saw you and Luke at the Sadie Hawkins dance.”

“Yeah, I would because Johnny is literally just teaching Baby to grind on him and I  _ know  _ I can do that,” Sterling says nonchalantly, finishing off the last of her kimchi fried rice and placing the box on the coffee table. Only then does she focus her attention back on her movie companion, who’s gone stiff next to her, seeming hyper-focused on Sterling’s every movement.

“Maybe you’ll have to show me sometime,” April says finally, just as Sterling has the misfortune to be drinking from her Coke.

She chokes, caramel dye-colored liquid dribbling down her chin onto her shirt that she’s pretty sure she accidentally borrowed from Blair. “Aw, crap…” She says, looking down to make sure she didn’t get any on the sofa or the carpet as April gets a napkin from one of the takeout bags and begins to dab at her shirt.

“Sorry, I guess I should probably make sure you’re prepared before dropping that kind of stuff on you,” April blushes, avoiding Sterling’s gaze.

She no longer cares about Blair’s shirt. “No, it’s--it’s totally fine. I mean, as I said before, you can… I mean-” Sterling is struggling to find the words to say that she’s been not-so-patiently waiting for April to ravage her for weeks now. The ball has always been in her court.

“Sterl?” April says, getting her attention and trying not to laugh. “Have I told you lately that you’re completely adorable?”

Sterling smiles, feeling some of her feelings of panic leave her. “Not recently…” She says with faux innocence.

“Well, clearly that needs to be rectified,” April leans in, whispering in her ear. “Because you are.” She punctuates her sentence by nibbling at Sterling’s earlobe before moving down to kiss at her neck.

Sterling feels her heart pound hard in her chest as the feather-light brushes of April’s lips against her skin have all the nerve endings there feeling like a livewire. They haven’t had a chance to be  _ this  _ intimate since before things really hit the fan and Sterling’s finally feeling like they’re almost picked up all the shattered pieces. “You aren’t gonna give me a hickey, are you?” She asks, sounding more hopeful than she intended. Sure, she’d have to hide it, but she’d know she was left with a physical reminder of April on her body.

“You mean, am I going to give you a petechiae bruise by sucking on your skin until I break the blood vessels? No.” April says matter of factly, pulling back from Sterling’s neck. “Not only is it medically inadvisable, but it’s trashy.”

Sterling can’t help but feel a little disappointed, no matter how hot April’s intelligence is. “What, you don’t want to mark me?” She asks, challenging April as she raises an eyebrow at her.

“I don’t need to claim you like an animal to know you’re mine.”

Sterling feels like she might spontaneously combust. She always thought she was happy with Luke until she wasn’t. But Sterling knows she never felt like this. She never so desperately wanted to be his the way she wants April to know she’s all hers. This is that kind of crazy feeling that she thought only existed in rom-coms or Twilight. Like Bella in the meadow, or Rachel McAdams in...anything. It’s too soon to say it aloud, but she knows what this feeling is.

“Would you maybe stay with me tonight?” April asks softly.

Without thinking about the implications or motivations of this request, Sterling already knows the answer. “Of course.”


End file.
